


Slow Motion

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke invites Lexa back to her room to make use of the office chair... Established relationship Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Motion

“Come here,” Clarke husked softly, tangling her fingers around Lexa’s wrist, tugging the older woman across the apartment to her closed bedroom door. “Give me two minutes and then come inside.” 

Lexa narrowed her eyes as she looked down into Clarke’s bright blue eyes. “Two minutes,” She agreed before bending her head to press her mouth to Clarke’s lips. Her tongue slid across the seam of Clarke’s mouth, probing the soft kiss of her lips, parting the plump flesh to slide inside and lick across her tongue. Clarke buried her hands in the soft strands of brown hair at the nape of Lexa’s neck, tugging lightly and scraping her nails across the sensitive flesh, falling into the kiss until her lungs ached.

Clarke pulled away with a dazed smile stretched across her lips. “Down girl,” She murmured leaning in to peck Lexa’s lips before disentangling her fingers from the woman’s hair. “Two minutes.” 

Lexa followed Clarke’s body through the doorway, eyes focused on the soft curve of the woman’s waist and the taut fabric of her skirt stretched across her backside, knowing that Clarke revelled in her inability to look away from her body. The dark haired woman leaned against the wall beside Clarke’s door impatiently, counting down the seconds in her mind, until the metaphorical timer rang in her head. Lexa pushed the door handle down, stepping through the gap between the door and the frame into the darkened room, pushing the door closed in her wake and flicking the lock before lifting her eyes to take in the layout of the room. 

A small lamp glowed on Clarke’s bedside table, the illumination soft and warm, while a single chair sat in the middle of the floor. “Sit down.” Clarke murmured as she stepped up to Lexa’s side, curling her arms around the woman’s waist, sliding her fingers up the front of her loose tank top. “And take off your pants.” 

Lexa shimmed out of the trousers quickly, her fingers making light work of the buckle of her belt and the zip, tugging the denim down her thighs to discard them into a dark corner of the room. Lexa’s dark green eyes glanced into the shadows of the doorway, looking for the curves of Clarke’s body as she stepped across the floor to sit on the chair. 

“Close your eyes.” Clarke instructed as she ran her fingers across the tops of Lexa’s shoulders. She scraped her fingernails across the woman’s clavicles and down the side of her ribcage as she bent to place her lips against Lexa’s throat. Clarke’s tongue slid across the tender skin at the curve of the other woman’s shoulder, her teeth bit down, and her mouth sucked to leave a red mark against tan flesh. Lexa tilted her head to the side to expose her skin to Clarke’s mouth, her eyes slipped closed, and her lips parted to release an airy moan. 

Lexa ears caught the telltale click of a stereo set before soft notes rang through the air, music thrumming in the background, paired with the husk of Clarke’s voice as she sang the opening words. “I’m going to give you something that you won’t forget,” Clarke murmured softly as she climbed into Lexa’s lap, straddling the older woman’s thighs, to push her crotch against Lexa’s stomach. “I want to get you out them clothes.” 

Clarke rocked her hips to the soft thump of the music, rolling her body into Lexa’s sturdy frame, while grinding her crotch into Lexa’s body. “Clarke,” Lexa whined biting down on her bottom lip. 

“Touch me Baby.” Clarke whispered as she placed her hands on Lexa’s shoulders. She used her hold on Lexa to rock her hips forward, rubbing her covered clit across Lexa’s firm abdomen, luxuriating in the sparks of pleasure. “Look at me.” 

Lexa opened her eyes to meet Clarke’s heated gaze, deep ocean blue meeting light forest green, sparks of desire and need exchanged. Lexa’s hands slid across Clarke’s stomach, bare to her touch, to cradle her breasts in the palms of her hands. “Is this what you wanted baby?” Lexa murmured, arching forward to meet Clarke’s mouth in a fierce kiss. “Is this what you needed?”

“Yes.” Clarke groaned as she scraped her hands down the length of Lexa’s shoulders, between the woman’s breasts, to clutch at her sides. 

Lexa hummed in the back of her throat, her teeth nipping Clarke’s bottom lip, tugging it roughly to force a groan to leave the woman’s lips. Lexa’s hands slipped from Clarke’s breasts followed the straps of her bra around to the clasp and unhooked it quickly to release the blonde haired woman’s heaving breasts. “Fuck Babe,” Lexa moaned as she squeezed the plump mounds in her hands feeling Clarke’s nipples tighten against her palms. Lexa kneaded Clarke’s breasts as she ran her tongue down the woman’s throat. She played with the soft skin at the base of Clarke’s throat before biting down hard on her collarbones, leaving behind twin bite marks and reddened blotches of skin. She dipped her head, running her lips across Clarke’s chest, her hands shifting to support the amble breasts in her hands as she took one nipple between her lips and squeezed the other between her fingers.

One of Clarke’s hands buried itself within the loose braids of Lexa’s hair, fingernails scraping across the woman’s scalp as she rocked her hips hard to grind her pussy against Lexa’s stomach. The other hand braced against Lexa’s thigh to support her body as she thrust her hips. “Please Lex,” Clarke groaned. 

Lexa sucked hard on Clarke’s nipple. She pulled it between her teeth and lashed her tongue across the sensitive bud until Clarke’s voice hitched and a moan tore from her lips – pleading and desperate – needy hips thrusting in an attempt to gain friction. The dark haired woman ran her hands down Clarke’s body, smoothing across rippling muscles, to curl underneath Clarke’s thighs to lift the woman effortlessly exchanging their positions on the chair.

“Isn’t this what you wanted Baby?” Lexa murmured as she straddled Clarke’s thighs. “Don’t you want me on top of you? Grinding myself against you, rubbing my pussy against your bare skin, letting you feel just how fucking wet you make me?”

“Yes.” Clarke groaned her eyes rolling back into her head as she clutched Lexa’s shoulders with one hand, the other digging crescents into Lexa’s hip from her fingernails. “Fuck, grind on me baby.” 

Lexa smirked at the sound of Clarke’s voice and braced her hands on the back of the chair as she began a slow grinding roll of her hips. Her body undulated to follow the motion, rocking forward into Clarke’s stomach, grinding her pussy across soft skin. Clarke’s hands slid from Lexa’s hips to the curve of her ass, fingers squeezing the firm flesh to guide the rolling pulse of Lexa’s motions. The blonde haired woman’s free hand slipped upwards across Lexa’s ribcage, pushing the tank top aside to grip the woman’s breast over her bra, kneading the tender skin until her nipple hardened. 

“Lexa,” Clarke whined arching her neck upwards in an attempt to capture Lexa’s lips in a kiss. “Baby…”

“You know what would feel even better than this right now Babe?” Lexa husked as she bent her head to brush her lips across Clarke’s earlobe, “Having you inside me as I grind on you. You thrusting up against me, filling me up, and rubbing against me as I fuck myself on your lap.”

Clarke’s eyes darkened at the sound of Lexa’s voice – deep and needy – in combination with her words. “Lexa,” Clarke groaned as she pulled Lexa’s hips harder against her stomach, forcing the woman to rub and grind against her skin, slick wet panties rubbing across her crotch. Clarke slipped her hand out of Lexa’s shirt, running her fingers across the clenching surface of the woman’s stomach to slide underneath the waistband of her panties. “Fuck yourself on my fingers.” 

“Whatever you want Babe.” Lexa grinned biting down on her lip to suppress the moan that threatened to erupt from her lips at the feeling of Clarke’s fingers sliding between her wet labia. Clarke’s fingers swirled, two long digits coating themselves in the slick wetness that clung to Lexa’s damp skin, before she slid them down to slide inside the woman’s body. Two fingers slipped upwards into the clenching passage, caught within intense heat, twin moans leaving both women’s lips. Clarke pressed her palm upwards against Lexa’s clit, thrusting the heel of her hand against the small bundle of nerves, exciting the nerve endings further with every twist of her wrist. 

“Come on Lexa,” Clarke murmured, arching her neck to kiss across Lexa’s throat, biting down at the straining tendon that lay exposed as Lexa’s head fell to the side. “Fuck yourself on me.”

Lexa’s hips thrust quickly, short hard pulses that rocked the chair backwards on the floor, Clarke’s fingers curling at the end of every thrust to rub across Lexa’s inner walls. Lexa fell forward into Clarke’s body, her hands sliding into the thick locks of blonde hair, fingers clutching desperately as she rocked and thrust down onto Clarke’s fingers. Their bodies worked together seamlessly, Clarke’s palm rubbing at Lexa’s clit while her fingers pulsed in time with the older woman’s hips. 

Clarke bit down hard on the tendon, sucking the skin as she scraped her teeth across the tender nerve endings, twisting her hand slightly to introduce a third finger to stretch Lexa’s clenching muscles. “Fuck Lex,” Clarke groaned scraping the tips of her fingers against Lexa’s soft spongey walls. “I can feel you clenching, you’re so fucking close for me, aren’t you baby?”

“Yes.” Lexa moaned pushing upwards to sit back on Clarke’s lap, her hands braced against the woman’s shoulders. “Please. Clarke, I need…”

Clarke grinned wolfishly and thrust her hand harder, tugging Lexa’s hips to follow the relentless pace of her fingers, curling and scraping the tips of her fingers across the sensitive tissue inside Lexa’s pussy. Clarke worked the woman’s g-spot delicately, insistent fingers probing over it, while her thumb twisted to draw circles around Lexa’s clit. “Come Baby.” Clarke murmured, licking her lips at the sight of the flush that spread over Lexa’s cheeks, down her throat and across the top of her chest. “Come now.”

Three hard thrusts later Lexa’s muscles spasmed around Clarke’s fingers, clenching hard as her spine arched, and a silent scream fell from her mouth. Clarke continued to thrust her fingers inside Lexa’s clenching pussy, drawing out the end of her orgasm, and throwing her headlong into a second until Lexa locked her thighs around Clarke’s hips and slumped forward into her body. 

“Fuck.” Lexa groaned, pushing her face into the curve of Clarke’s neck, smaller waves of muscle spasms rocking through her body. “Fuck Clarke.”

“I did.” Clarke grinned as she kissed Lexa’s cheek softly as she rubbed her fingers across the woman’s back. “I fucked you good.” 

“Yes,” Lexa laughed breathlessly. “You did.”


End file.
